bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Holofcener
Nicole Holofcener 'is a minor, recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman. She is based on the real director and screenwriter 'Nicole Holofcener '''of the same name. Her first appearance is in [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]].' high-five in [[Angela (episode)|'Angela]].'' ]] Physical Appearance Nicole is a human woman with brown eyes, long brown hair, and glasses. She wears a white pinstripe collared button-down shirt, navy cardigan, navy dress pants, and brown ankle-length boots. Personality Nicole is an exaggerated version of the real Nicole Holofcener. Background Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', ''Kelsey is editing the immersive product placement journey when she gets a call from Rutabaga about directing a film called ''Fireflame ''which is about a lady superhero. Kelsey is hesitant because she doesn't want them to hire just because she's a woman. Rutabaga tells her another director, Justin, wouldn't worry about whether they are hiring him because he's a man, he'd just take the job for the money. He continues saying it's different because it's a superhero movie with a twist. Kelsey asks if they want her to pitch the twist, and he explains the twist is that the hero is a woman. Rutabaga tells them they want to hear her take, by which he means as a woman, Kelsey is supposed to tell them ''their ''take. Kelsey goes to the meeting at the studio. She is told that now that the studio has run out of male characters, they want to do a movie about the character Fireflame. Kelsey tells them she thinks that's edgy. She is told they think Fireflame can relate to today's Yas Queen culture. Kelsey says she got a real Yas Queen vibe from the character. She goes on to elaborate Fireflame saves the day and everyone loves her. They then thank Kelsey for her time and telling her they are going to hear a lot of takes, but they feel she has a special connection to the material. Kelsey then leaves the meeting. Kelsey bursts in just as '''Nicole Holofcener' is being interviewed. She tells the interviewers that the movie they want is just not realistic. The other woman being interviewed says the backstory is realistic and logical. Kelsey goes on to tell them they are approaching this all wrong. The storyline of the character saving the world and everyone loving her would make sense if she was a man. Kelsey says it's never worked like that for her. She is then told it isn't about her. Nicole comments that sounds like a bummer. Kelsey says it is a bummer because being a superhero is hard and if it were easy everyone would do it. Kelsey says maybe that would be a bad film but it's real and different. Before she runs off she also adds in her version Fireflame would be gay. In Angela, while in court, Margo tells the judge her mission was to bring Todd and Helen together again. The judge is about to sentence her to prison for killing a lot of people when Nicole Holofcener walks in and says she needs Margo to act in her new movie. The judge then finally agrees that sounds good and lets her go. Trivia * The real Nicole has directed five feature films, including Friends with Money and Enough Said, as well as various television series. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Celebrities Category:Real world characters Category:Directors